Behind These Hazel Eyes
by JR and Babe Chandler
Summary: A Brooke Song fic about how she feels after finding out about Lucas and Peyton, and before she talks to Peyton. Set in the suddenly everything has changed eposide. R&R Takes place to the song behind these hazek eyes by Kelly Clarkson


_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me _

_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong _

_Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right _

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong _

My best friend and my boyfriend. I thought to myself as I left the hospital. The two people i ever let in and trusted. I thought he was different. I thought he saw more in me than just the Tree Hill slut. But no he gets what he wants and then he goes for Peyton.

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on _

And Peyton. She had her shot. She had it since he joined the team and she didn't want him until I had him. I thought to myself as I jumped in my car and let the tears fall down my face.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes _

I saw Peyton walk out of the hospital and I quickly wipped the tears off of my face. She smilied and waved. How can she act as if she didn't do anything. Shes half the reason why i feel like i'm dieing inside. The only guy I've ever wanted more then sex with she took, while he was mine. I put the keys in the car and speed off not wanting to look at Peyton anymore or be out there when Lucas came out.

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in _

_You made me feel alright, for once in my life _

_Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be _

_So together, but so broken up inside _

I can't believe she'd do this. I mean Lucas is a guy, hes supposed to screw up and break your heart, but Peyton. Shes been my best friend since forever. I loved her and trusted her more than anybody. And she knew how much i liked him because i told her.

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on _

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes _

I Wonder how long this has been going on for. Me and Lucas have been going out for just over a month. Did it start when i thought there was something going on and both of them said nothing was happening or was going to happen. Or was ot before his accident. That's why he broke up wqith me. Not for Space, but for Peyton.

_Swallow me, then spit me out _

_For hating you, I blame myself _

_Seeing you, it kills me now _

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore _

_Anymore_

That's enough i'm doing it. I want and deserve to talk to Peyton. I thought to myself as I walked into my car and drove to Peyton's house. I sat in the driveway for a couple minutes until I finally was ready to go in. One more chance for her to tell me the truth. Because either way i'm not leaving this house her friend.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes _

But no one will ever get the pleasure to see me upset. No matter what happens i will not let Lucas and Peyton get the satisfaction about seeing me cry. Because i'm still Brooke Davis, The Tree Hill Slut, evcept now i'm the Tree Hill slut that doesn't have a best friend and is offically heartbroken.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes _

_Hey guys i know that sucked but i just really thought this song was awesome for Brooke. I heard it a long time ago and was like this song's abgout Brooke. So please review it if you want to, and i'm soprry its so bad but i tried to think about how Brooke was feeling before she talked to Peyton._


End file.
